Allison Prior: The War Changed Me
by megancasey01
Summary: This is very similar to my other fanfic. The difference between these two stories, is in my other fanfic, Allison goes to Dauntless and Four is her initiation instructor, even a year after Tris transfers to Dauntless. This fan fiction, is more along the books storyline and shows how the war will affect Allison's Abnegation life (before the Choosing Ceremony)! *Same first couple ch
1. Chapter 1: Choosing Ceremony

All rights to Veronica Right.

So my fan fiction looks like this: Imagine Caleb and Tris have a sister that is one year younger than they are. Her name is Allison. What faction will she choose when it is her time?

*There are many things that don't exactly flow through with the book. Please let me know what you think! Please feel to PM me suggestions and I'll be updating this regularly until I start a new fan fiction. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1: Choosing Ceremony**

Abnegation. That was my home faction. At 15, I had a year left in my faction, or a year to never to see it again. I approached our plain, gray house after school. I walked in the door and up the stairs to my room. I sat on my bed for a moment taking a deep breath, appreciating the wonderful day. I decided it was almost time for dinner so I headed down the stairs.

"Allison, please go make dinner," my mom said quietly. Tomorrow was Beatrice's and Caleb's Choosing Day. I knew they were nervous, but I had a feeling they would both stay. Neither had said more than 10 words since their aptitude test. I had a year till my Choosing Day, but I wish I had forever to be young, innocent, free.

I nodded my head silently and left for the kitchen. I began to prepare our meal of frozen foods and canned food. We were supposed to value selfishness, but I just wish I could have different food every once in a while. My dad came home from work and looked stressed. I've always wondered why. "Caleb, Beatrice. Dinner," his voice sounded up the stairs. I heard feet on the stairs. They all had a seat while I served the food. Mother and father discussed the government while we sat there quietly. No words escaped tonight. My sister must have been too worried to question anything. "Here, I'll clean up," Caleb offered. I would be shocked if Caleb left. He is the perfect Abnegation. Quiet, selfless, helpful. I couldn't bear if they left. A whole year by myself, with my parents who would probably be upset.

We went into the family room and my father said, "You two know we will support whatever faction you choose," my mother nodded her head in agreement. He went over and gave Caleb a hug, while my mother hugged Beatrice. They switched and I stood there awkwardly. I didn't know what to do. I would break down if they left. I couldn't handle it. Beatrice might not be a perfect Abnegation, but she was wonderful. Fun, easy-going, all the things I wished I could be. I just wasn't. I was a perfect Abnegation. I would never dare speak out of turn. I would always help those in need. I would never go first. It gets boring. Beatrice has the fun easy life. She tries, but she doesn't care if she messes up.

The following morning I went into Beatrice's room. "Will you always be here for me?" I asked boldly, well the most bold I had always been. "Allison, I love you to death, but I need to think. Can you please umm get out?" she replied sadly. I looked down and decided I should go try it out on Caleb. "Caleb, will you always be here for me?" I said the exact same way as before. "Of course. As if I would ever let my little sis get hurt. I love you," and he hugged me. He wasn't leaving. I knew it.

"Come on, we should get going," my father hollered from downstairs. I took a deep breath and was not sure why I was nervous.

"Prior, Caleb," Marcus Eaton called and Caleb stood up full of courage. He walked confidently up to the coals. He grabbed the knife, cut himself, and without hesitation choose Erudite. Beatrice took a big gasp. I didn't know why I didn't see it. Locked up in his room, he must have been reading. My father looked shamefully down.

"Prior, Beatrice," my sister was called next. I was worried. What if I lost both of them? With shaking hands she grabbed the knife and cut herself. She instantly looked at the bowls. She started to let the blood fall on Abnegation, then quickly moved it over. Dauntless. My sister was Dauntless. She was the second Abnegation to Dauntless transfer that I could remember. Tobias Eaton being the first. Abigail hated it. She was alone with her dad's wrath. What would everyone think? Would my dad become wrathful? Would he become selfish? Who would the Prior family be? The Prior family was now Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Day

**Chapter 2: Visiting Day**

"Mother, may I please come too?" she was getting ready to go visit Beatrice. No one could visit Caleb. Erudite had shut off contact with Abnegation. "Yes, but make it quick," I was shocked. I didn't think she would let me. I ran up the stairs and hurriedly got ready.

"Beatrice," I said as I saw her. She looked so grown up, so beautiful. Her hair was down, she was in a tight black tank top, and she had three tattoos. "Mom," her voice broke as she gave her a hug. "I've missed you," I whispered as I was giving her a hug. Beatrice dragged us over to some of her friends. Christinia, Will, Al, Four. My mother looked them over, stopping at Four. She didn't say anything, but there was something she knew that no one else did. "I love you," I said once it was time to leave. Beatrice nodded her head. My mother said, "Allison, please go on out. I'll be there in a minute," I nodded my head, but wished I could stay longer.

"Lets go," my mother said briskly. "What was that about?" I asked her. "Since when did you get so curious?" she asked with a smile. I felt bad. That was not my place to ask. I looked shamefully down at my feet. Things had been so different. Doing meals with three people when for 15 years you had done it with five. The night they switched, I cried myself to sleep. My parents love me, but I've always had someone to look up to, someone who wasn't my mother or father. I maybe thought Beatrice would leave, but Caleb? Why? He was such an Abnegation. Either that or he was a good actor.

My mother looked understanding after they switched, my father? He looked ashamed. Shameful. He looked like he didn't want to know them. I didn't know what I thought. Maybe it gave me perspective. They did faction before blood. Just like they are supposed to. Just they put their new faction, before their family. I guess I was hurt. Caleb, he lied straight to my face. He said he would always be here for me. I guess that is wrong. How could he? Oh well, it's over. I can't change it. I should just accept it.

Them changing factions opened my eyes. It confused me. I thought they were going to stay in Abnegation, so when it was my turn I would. Now, I feel like I should switch. My parents would probably be better off with no kids to take care of. One would be weird. I heard about Abnegation initiation and knew it was the easiest. I couldn't fail it. Maybe I should stay. Maybe I should know I'll have a faction and stay. Then I thought about Erudite. I'm smart. I know they are enemies with Abnegation, but most of all my father. Could I betray him? Could I betray my whole faction? My thoughts switched to Dauntless. The fun they had. No rules. Would I be able to survive their initiation? I was so close to Beatrice. I could be with her. I have a year, and it will be stressful. I'll change the faction I want to be in every day till Choosing Day. Maybe it would be easier to just go factionless. Maybe I just don't know.

"Allison, dinner?" my mother called upstairs. I wiped my tears off. I could not let them know I had been crying. "I'm coming," I said quickly. I walked down the stairs and planted a fake smile on my face. "Erudite. Erudite," my father muttered. Why did Caleb switch? Why Erudite? This will be the worst year of my life. I could go to be with one of my siblings, I could stay with my family, or I could be on my own. I would never be in Candor. So I'm left with four. Would I be Dauntless? It pulls me in the most, but I'm not Dauntless. I'm not brave. I'm not strong. Amity. Amity is too boring. Everyone is happy. Everyone is peaceful, but is that what I am? I say I'm not going to talk about this stuff way too much, but it's who I am. I have a torn family. Should I make the rip bigger, or should I try to make it smaller?

One year. That's all I have. One single year.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

**Chapter 3: Preparations (seven months after Tris****' ****and Caleb****'****s Choosing Ceremony) *This will be a short chapter. All the action to come next!**

My world was falling apart. I was falling apart. We were preparing. Preparing for war. A war that had not been started. A war we knew would come. Erudite shut us out, and we knew something was happening. How Caleb would do something like that? I just don't know. We knew they were coming. We had safe houses. We had people willing to fight. We had people willing to die. Would I? If I wanted to be Dauntless then I guess I have to.

"Allison, we have to go check on the safe houses," my mother called. My father had been so stressed out. He was a government leader, and was one of the ones that told us about the war. I almost wish he didn't. It was terrible. I guess we should have seen it coming. Erudite wanted to have what Abnegation had since forever. They didn't think that we should be the government. They wanted to have it. What would they do with it? That is not a pleasant thought to think about.

"I'm coming. Please wait one moment," I called back at her. I looked down at myself. I didn't know how I looked. I never did. Looking in a mirror once a month was not enough. I know we're supposed to be selfless, but I don't think looking in a mirror changes that. This is not the time to worry about that. It's time for war. Who could imagine Abnegation going into war?

"Hurry up!" someone yelled through the crowd. I was falling behind. More like falling into my daydreams. I've started to just stop being in the moment and thinking about the future. My Choosing. Or more importantly, will I even have a choosing? Or will my faction be destroyed? Will I be killed? Will my family be killed? What about Caleb and Tris? What will happen to them? What will happen to me?

"Attention everybody. Erudite has not declared war, yet we know they will. Make sure you know what to do when war strikes. Get to safety. We can't lose numbers. We don't know how they will come; be ready," an Abnegation leader said. I was worried. How would Erudite attack? They don't fight. They don't have guns. That made me freak out. I had to take a deep breath and analyze the situation. We know they are coming. We will be safe. For now.


End file.
